Leisure life is becoming more important as time evolves. An activity for social functions like family and friends reunion, for example, barbecue stove thus is very popular among people recently. However, some models of the barbeque stoves available in the market still are designed dull, non-ergonomic, and impractical. Now, put our thinking on this way, there are two barbecue stoves with same price for choosing. One is better in user-friendliness and utility rather than another one. Obviously, the one with better user-friendly and utility will be the key factor for consumers to choose barbeque stoves. Moreover, it is understood that the market of barbecue tackles is very competitive and cut-throat. Therefore, the manufacturers or designers in barbeque tackles industry who are unable to produce practical and user-friendly barbeque stove will lost their market sharing.
In FIG. 1, a conventional barbecue stove is shown. The barbecue stove does not need embers to start a new fire by burning solid fuel (e.g., charcoal, timber or the like). Instead, a burner 500 having a gas can is used to burn fuel 12 in the barbecue stove until a predetermined temperature. The barbecue stove is implemented as a stove 100 and a rack (not shown) is mounted to a waist portion thereof. An internal space 13 is defined by the stove 100. Fuel 12 is filled in the space 13. A circular opening 120 is formed on a peripheral wall of the stove 100, and secure the burner 500 to the peripheral wall of the stove 100 by fastening at the opening 120. A nozzle 501 of the burner 500 is anchored across the opening 120 to extend into the space 13 for burning the fuel 12. For broiling meat by means of the barbecue stove, a user may activate the burner 500 to burn the fuel 12 by passing through the opening 120 of the stove 100 until a predetermined temperature is reached as the fuel 12 burns.
However, the prior art barbecue stove suffered from a couple of disadvantages. For example, one end of the nozzle 501 of the burner 500 may be clogged by objects (e.g., ash, dressing, grease, or like) in the stove 100 because the nozzle 501 of the burner 500 is irremovable from the opening 120. As such, a working time of the burner 501 in the stove 100 can be limited. Alternatively, it is clogged by food residue or grease, resulting in an inactivation of the burning of the nozzle 501. This may not only limit a useful life of the burner 500 but also bring a great inconvenience in use. Thus, it is desirable to provide a cost effective barbecue stove having an improved burner in order to overcome the inadequacies (e.g., nozzle clog, use inconvenience) of the prior art.